


Wie Feuer auf Eis

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Eine Schachstunde wird zu einer Lektion in einem anderen Spiel. Hoffentlich ist Kermits Wohnung gut geheizt und Peter erkältet sich nicht...





	Wie Feuer auf Eis

Titel: Wie Feuer auf Eis  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Kung Fu - Im Zeichen des Drachen  
Paarung: Kermit/Peter  
Rating: NC-17, POW  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
Feedback: liebend gerne

Summe/Hintergrund: Eine Schachstunde wird zu einer Lektion in einem anderen Spiel. Hoffentlich ist Kermits Wohnung gut geheizt und Peter erkältet sich nicht...

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Welcher Teufel hat mich veranlasst, es auf mich zu nehmen, Peter das Schachspielen beizubringen? Oh, nicht dass er langsam kapieren würde oder sich dumm dabei anstellt. Im Gegenteil. Wie üblich lernt er fix. Und kaum hat er die Grundzüge des Spiels verstanden, finde ich mich schon vor eine Herausforderung gestellt. Wenn er nur nicht...

„Kermit?“

...so verdammt ungeduldig wäre. Jetzt streunt er schon wieder durch meine Wohnung. Verflucht und zugenäht, muss man ihn wirklich an einen Stuhl fesseln, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ruhig zu sitzen? Wie hält Caine das aus? Vielleicht muss man Shaolin sein, um mit unendlicher Geduld gesegnet zu sein.

„Kermit? Hey, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?“

...so verdammt gesprächig wäre. Was muss man tun, damit er den Mund hält? Nun... auf Anhieb würde mir schon die eine oder andere Maßnahme einfallen, doch leider steht Peter auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an meinem Bücherregal und studiert die Buchrücken. 

Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand in meiner Wohnung herumschnüffelt. Auch nicht Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten. Sogar Maryline war nur einmal hier, ein paar Tage vor ihrem Umzug nach „The Gables“. Es hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun – oder vielleicht hat es mit Vertrauen zu tun.  
Vielleicht ist dieses Bedürfnis nach einem Ort kontrollierter Sicherheit... nach einem Versteck, das niemand sonst betreten darf... ein Überbleibsel aus meiner Söldnerzeit. Zuviel von mir lebt in dieser Zeit. Zuviel von mir wird für immer in dieser Zeit leben. 

Normalerweise treffen wir uns im Chandlers und für gewöhnlich endet der Abend in Peters Appartement. An einem der kleinen Tische im Chandlers fand auch Peters erste Schachstunde statt, nachdem er mit der Bitte herausgerückt war, dass ich es ihm beibringe. Das Terry, der an unseren Tisch gekommen war, um uns persönlich unsere Getränke zu bringen und uns zu begrüßen, ein Schachspiel hinter dem Tresen hatte, muss an meinem schlechten Karma liegen. Denn so saßen wir über das Schachbrett gebeugt im Chandlers, bis Terry uns rauswarf, anstatt in Peters Bett zu liegen. 

Ich sehe vom Schachbrett auf. Peter steht hinter seinem Stuhl, die Hände auf der Rückenlehne. Er wippt ungeduldig auf den Fußballen. 

„Setz’ dich gefälligst hin.“ Ich bin selbst ein wenig von dem knurrigen Tonfall meiner Stimme überrascht. Doch Peter grinst nur und nimmt mir gegenüber an dem kleinen Tisch Platz. 

„Wieso bist du so biestig?“

„War es deine oder meine Idee, Schachspielen zu lernen, um Paul damit nach seiner Rückkehr von diesem Seminar zu überraschen?“, entgegne ich. „Es wundert mich, dass er nicht versucht hat, es dir als Teenager beizubringen.“ So wie er es bei David getan hatte in den paar Wochen, die mein Bruder hier lebte und Paul ein Auge auf ihn hatte, während ich wieder einmal am anderen Ende der Welt in eine hässliche kleine Geschichte verwickelt worden war. Aber das war gewesen bevor Peter zu den Blaisdells kam. Ich denke, Peter und David hätten sich gemocht...

„Er hat es versucht.“ Überraschend wird Peters Gesicht ernst. „Aber ich wollte es nicht lernen.“

„Und dein Vater? Erzähl’ mir nicht, Shaolinpriester spielen kein Schach.“

Peter zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Außer Pai Gow habe ich ihn noch nie etwas spielen sehen. Vielleicht ist Schach ein zu kriegerisches Spiel für pazifistische Mönche“, scherzt Peter und grinst erneut. „Außerdem ist er nicht in der Stadt.“

Aha. Und ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass Peter an seinem freien Tag hier unangemeldet auftaucht. Normalerweise verbringt er einen großen Teil seiner Freizeit mit Caine. Verständlicherweise. Und die eine oder andere Nacht mit mir. Diese eher lose Beziehung passt uns beiden am besten, keiner von uns legt Wert auf Händchenhalten in der Öffentlichkeit. 

Trotzdem. „Warum sind wir dann in meiner Wohnung und nicht in deiner?“ Nachdem Caine sich eines Abends entschlossen hatte, seinen Sohn unangemeldet zu besuchen – glücklicherweise bevor sich gewisse Dinge so weit entwickelt hatten, dass der Priester in eine peinliche Situation hineinplatzte (Obwohl ich es durchaus als peinlich genug empfand, ohne Schuhe, Hemd und Krawatte aus dem tiefen Schrank in Peters Flur zu steigen, nachdem Caine, einem Geräusch folgend, dort nachsah. ) – bestand Peter darauf, dass wir meine Wohnung benutzten. 

Unter dem Tisch reibt Peters Fuß an meinem Oberschenkel. Ich lehne mich etwas zurück, um einen Blick unter die Tischplatte werfen zu können. Wann hat er Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen? 

“Wieso? Stört es dich, wenn ich hier bin? Hast du Angst, was deine Nachbar denken könnten? Oder wagen die es nicht, ihre Nase in deine Angelegenheiten zu stecken, weil sie Angst haben, du schießt auf sie?“

Ich sehe auf, über den Rand meiner Sonnenbrille – und in sein betont unschuldiges Gesicht. Einmal mehr wundere ich mich, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, um diese unsichtbare Grenze zwischen Freund/Liebhaber zu überschreiten. Wir sind so verschieden wie Feuer und Eis. 

Seine nackten Zehen reiben über meinen Schritt, pressen dagegen und mir wird heiß. Etwas an Peter bringt meine Hormone in Wallung wie seit meiner Teenagerzeit nicht mehr. Er irritiert, reizt und erregt mich zugleich, aber Begehren und Ärger sind keine gute Mischung.

„Ha. Ha. Geh’ mir nicht auf die Nerven.“ Ich rücke meine Sonnenbrille zurecht, gebe mich betont kühl und mache meinen Zug. 

Peter lächelt. „Und was willst du unternehmen? Mich rauswerfen?“, fragt er. 

Ich greife unter den Tisch und stoße seinen Fuß von meinem Oberschenkel. „Ich werde dir den Hintern versohlen.“

Peter setzt sich aufrechter hin. In seinen Augen glitzert etwas zwischen Ungläubigkeit und Belustigung. „Das wagst du nicht“, erwidert er herausfordernd. Er schiebt das Schachbrett zur Seite, ohne darauf zu achten, dass einige Figuren wackeln und andere umkippen und vom Brett rollen. Sie landen auf dem Boden. Peter beugt sich über den Tisch. „Das wagst du nicht“, sagt er noch einmal. 

Es ist fast so, als wäre ich zweigespalten. 

Ein Teil von mir bleibt sitzen und beobachtet alles. 

Ich nehme die Sonnenbrille ab, falte sie zusammen und lege sie zur Seite. 

Der andere Teil von mir greift über den Tisch, legt die Hand auf seinen Arm, als er aufsteht und seinen Stuhl zurückstößt. Ich ziehe Peter hoch, der überrascht nachgibt und lege ihn übers Knie. Peter fängt an zu lachen, als ich mit zwei raschen Handgriffen seine Jeans nach unten ziehe. 

Das Lachen hört mit dem ersten Schlag urplötzlich auf. Er schreit auf, mehr vor Überraschung als vor tatsächlichem Schmerz und versucht sich aus meinem festen Griff zu winden, aber ich drücke ihn zurück und verpasse ihm noch drei, bevor die Welt wieder in Focus gerät und mir klar wird, was ich da gerade getan habe. Das war mehr als ein paar spielerische Klapse auf den Hintern eines Liebhabers. Ich lasse Peter los, der sich hastig aufrappelt und zurückweicht.

„Spinnst du? Das hat wirklich wehgetan!“ Er zieht seine Jeans hoch, und dreht sich zu mir um, das Gesicht rot vor Ärger. „Verdammt, ich dachte du machst einen Witz.“ Seine Augen glänzen feucht und mit fast so etwas wie Verrat.

„Peter.“ Ich stehe ebenfalls auf. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist...“ Ich gehe zu ihm und lege ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.“

„Das hast du aber.“ Ein bitterer Unterton liegt in seiner Stimme – vielleicht, weil er diese Worte schon zu oft gehört hat. 

Er entzieht sich mir. „Lass’ es mich wieder gutmachen.“

„Mach’ dir nur keine Ungelegenheiten. Ich gehe’ besser.“ Er klingt nicht mehr ganz so wütend. Und außerdem, wenn Peter hätte gehen wollen, dann wäre er längst nicht mehr hier. 

„Jetzt schmoll’ nicht.“ Vielleicht kam er damit bei seinem Vater durch, aber nicht bei mir. Dazu kannte ich ihn zu lange. „Geh’ ins Schlafzimmer und mach es dir bequem.“ 

Peter wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu – doch geht ohne ein Wort aus dem Raum. 

Mit einem Seufzen sehe ich ihm nach und eile dann in die Küche.

***

Als ich ins Schlafzimmer trete, liegt Peter bäuchlings auf dem Bett. Er hat das Gesicht auf die andere Seite, von mir weg, gedreht. Sein Oberkörper ist nackt – was bedeutet, dass er nicht wirklich auf mich wütend ist. Andererseits hat er die Jeans noch immer an – was durchaus bedeuten kann, dass er wütend auf mich ist. 

Ich greife nach dem Bund seiner Hose, der überraschend locker sitzt für eine so enge Jeans. Peter rollt sich auf die Seite und ich sehe, dass er sie aufgeknöpft hat. Grinsend ziehe ich ein wenig mehr daran und er hebt die Hüften, lässt sie mich entfernen. 

Ich lege seine Jeans über einen Stuhl – Unordnung in meinem Schlafzimmer macht mich krank - und wende mich ihm wieder zu. Peter hat sich wieder auf den Bauch gedreht. Ein Anblick, den ich normalerweise genieße. Doch diesmal ist seine Rückseite ungewöhnlich rosa und mit einem schwachen Abdruck meiner Hand versehen. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war mir nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich so fest zugeschlagen hatte. Ich berühre den roten Schatten auf seiner Haut und er zuckt leicht zusammen. Unter meiner Handfläche ist seine Haut wärmer als normal. 

Ich fische einen Eiswürfel aus der Schüssel, die ich mitgebracht habe. Peter schnappt nach Luft, als das Eis seine Haut berührt. 

„Hilft das?“, frage ich, als ich einen weiten Kreis mit dem Eis über die geröteten Stellen streiche.

„Ja.“ 

Das Eis hinterlässt eine glitzernde Spur auf seiner Haut, als es langsam schmilzt und ein Schauer läuft durch Peter. Aber er bleibt still liegen. Meine Finger beginnen klamm zu werden und ich reibe sie an meiner Hose trocken, bevor ich einen zweiten Eiswürfel nehme und mich neben Peter ausstrecke. Mit dem Eis zeichne ich langsam kleine, enge Kreise auf seine Haut, beuge mich über ihn, küsse seinen Nacken. 

„Besser?“

„Mmmmm“, murmelt Peter, das Gesicht ins Kissen vergraben.

Die langsame, rhythmische Bewegung meiner Hand hat etwas unleugbar hypnotisches... ganz zu schweigen davon, wie erotisch es ist. Ich frage mich, ob ich Peter dazu bringen könnte, das Eis bei mir... Aber da bewegt er sich ganz leicht, seufzt zufrieden, seine Beine öffnen sich ein wenig mehr. Und wie aus Unachtsamkeit gleitet mir das halbgeschmolzene Eisstückchen aus den leicht tauben Fingern und verschwindet in dem Spalt zwischen seinen Gesäßhälften. Peter stöhnt leise auf, doch es klingt nicht nach Protest.

Ich reibe meine Handflächen aneinander, bis sie zu prickeln beginnen und das taube Gefühl aus den Fingerspitzen verschwindet. Dann fische ich ein weiteres Stückchen Eis aus der Schale. Auf der nun feuchten Haut gleitet es mühelos, den Rücken hoch bis zum Nacken. Dann wieder hinunter, über die beiden Gesäßhälften, in den Spalt dazwischen. Ich höre, wie Peter die Luft anhält. Seine Beine öffnen sich noch weiter. Er zuckt zusammen, als ich das Eis leicht gegen seine Hoden presse, hebt den Kopf und sieht mich an. Nur einen Moment lang, dann legt er sich wieder hin. Ich lasse das Eisstückchen auf dem gleichen Weg zurückgleiten und wiederhole das ganze noch einmal. 

So fasziniert beobachte ich, wie sich unter dem gleitenden Eis seine Muskeln bewegen, dass es mir leicht fällt, meine eigene Erregung halbwegs zu vergessen. Bis jetzt. Ich werfe den Eisrest zurück in die Schale und setze mich auf. Gegen das weiße Laken hebt sich Peters leicht gebräunte Haut ab und ich frage mich abwesend, wann er Zeit gefunden hat, sich zu sonnen. 

Ich lasse meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, spüre die Bewegung der Muskeln als er die Schultern bewegt; die Nachgiebigkeit, die kein Zeichen von Schwäche ist; die harte Linie der Wirbelsäule unter der überraschend weichen Haut. 

Feuchtigkeit hat sich auf der Rückseite seiner langen Beine gesammelt. Er bewegt sich und ein träges Rinnsal verschwindet zwischen den Oberschenkel. Ich beuge mich über ihn und lasse meine Zunge der feuchten Spur folgen. Peter murmelt etwas, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet. Vielleicht meinen Namen. Vielleicht Ermunterung. Doch die brauche ich gewiss nicht. 

Ich stehe auf, ziehe mich hastig aus. Bevor ich mich wieder neben ihn lege, hole ich eine Tube mit Gleitgel - und Kondome, es lohnt sich auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, man weiß nie, was sich noch alles ergibt - aus der Schublade der neben dem Bett stehenden Kommode. Peter hebt kurz den Kopf, als ich mich wieder neben ihm ausstrecke und lächelt. Dann nickt er und legt das Gesicht zurück auf die Arme.

Nach den Eiswürfeln fühlt sich das Gel auf meiner Handfläche fast warm an. Einen Moment lang reibe ich meine Erektion gegen Peters Oberschenkel und höre ihn leise lachen. Dann weiche ich zurück und als ob er meine Gedanken lesen würde, hebt er die Hüften an, so dass ich meine Hand unter ihn schieben kann. Er stöhnt auf, als ich das Gel über seinen harten Penis verteile und presst sich meiner Berührung stärker entgegen. Seine Hüften bewegen sich fast rollend, die Bewegung erinnert mich an Wellen, die sich gegen einen Strand werfen. 

Ich frage mich, wie sich dieser wogende Körper unter meinem anfühlen würde, während ich in ihn eindringe. Wir kennen uns seit Peter sechzehn ist, wir schlafen seit fast einem halben Jahr von Zeit zu Zeit miteinander, aber bisher hat er mir nicht erlaubt, in ihn einzudringen. Er hat nichts erklärt – und ich habe nicht gefragt. Aus der einen oder anderen Bemerkung weiß ich, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass er es noch nie gemacht hätte. Er ist erfahren, auf mehr als einem Gebiet. 

Aber vielleicht ist Freundschaft und Begehren nicht genug für ihn. Hat nicht einmal jemand gesagt, dass der sicherste Weg, eine Freundschaft zu zerstören, Sex wäre? Ich weiß, dass Peter im tiefsten Inneren von der romantischen, ganz großen Liebe träumt, die irgendwo auf ihn wartet. Ich bin es sicherlich nicht. Ich fühle mich zu alt, um mein Leben zu ändern, um es zu wagen, zu lieben. So, wie es jetzt ist, ist es für uns beide besser. Obwohl die Vorstellung von Caine’s Gesicht, wenn ich um die Hand seine Sohnes anhalte... 

Meine Hände haben jedoch offenbar einen eigenen Willen. Eine Hand flach auf das Bett aufgestützt, wiege ich Peters Hoden in der Handfläche der anderen, lasse meine Finger nach hinten gleiten, mein Daumen stiehlt sich in den Spalt zwischen den beiden Halbkugeln. Mit der Fläche des Daumens presse ich gegen die Öffnung. 

Peter wühlt das Gesicht tiefer in die Kissen, seine Arme nun zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt – doch er unternimmt nichts, um mich zu stoppen. Sein Atem ist laut und harsch in der Stille des Raumes. Ich kann mich selbst nicht atmen hören, in meinen Ohren hämmert mein eigener Herzschlag. 

Ich drücke stärker gegen die Öffnung zu seinem Körper, massiere den Anus langsam, kreisförmig, verteile Gel darauf, um die Reibung angenehmer zu machen. Peter bewegt sich mir entgegen, einmal, zweimal... es ist mehr Bestätigung, als ich brauche. 

Ich strecke mich neben ihm aus und reibe meine Erektion an seiner Flanke, als ich vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn presse. Peter schnappt hörbar nach Luft, weicht jedoch nicht zurück. Er ist ziemlich eng, doch dann entspannen sich seine Muskeln, akzeptieren den Eindringling mit Leichtigkeit. Ich habe mich nicht geirrt. Ich bin nicht sein erster Liebhaber. 

Peter rollt sich auf die Seite, bis sein Rücken an meiner Brust liegt. Mein Finger ist noch immer in ihm, ich bewege ihn langsam im Kreis, die anderen Finger ausgespreizt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Peter schon einmal so in den Armen gehalten zu haben. Sogar im Schlaf war immer ein Abstand zwischen uns. Es kommt mir intimer vor, als seinen Penis in meinem Mund zu halten. 

Ich schiebe meine andere Hand, den ganzen Arm, unter Peter durch und ziehe ihn enger an mich. Einen Moment lang versteift sich sein ganzer Körper, als wäre ihm die Berührung unangenehm, dann entspannt er sich, lehnt sich gegen mich. Sein Kopf fällt gegen meine Schulter, sein Gesicht ist von mir abgewandt. 

Trotz der etwas verkrampften Haltung lasse ich meine Hand tiefer gleiten, biss ich erneut seine Erektion mit den Fingern umschließen kann. Er bewegt sich in den Tunnel aus Fleisch, den meine Finger für ihn formen. Er bewegt sich zurück und mein Finger dringt tiefer in ihn. 

„Ja...“, er klingt so atemlos, wie ich mich fühle. 

Ich frage mich, ob es bedeutet, dass er zu mehr bereit ist. Der Gedanke allein lässt mich fast die Kontrolle verlieren. Peter ist gut trainiert, aber völlig ahnungslos. Ihn unter mich zu zwingen und ihn zu nehmen wäre ein Kinderspiel... zumindest für die Dauer, bis er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt...

Ich entferne meinen Daumen und Peter seufzt. „Hör’ nicht auf.“

„Peter...“

Er reibt seine Wange wie eine Katze gegen meine Schulter und ich spüre einen unerwarteten Anflug von Zärtlichkeit. Und Verlangen. 

„Peter. Bitte. Jetzt.“ Meine Stimme klingt fremd in meinen eigenen Ohren, flehend. „Ich will in dir kommen.“

Einen Augenblick ist es sehr still. Keiner von uns bewegt sich. Dann nickt Peter. Ich drücke mein Gesicht in sein Haar, hole tief Atem. Schweiß steigt mir in die Nase, unterlegt mit einem süßeren Duft, der mir bekannt vorkommt, den ich aber unmöglich zu benennen weiß. 

Ich greife hinter mich, taste nach der Plastikflasche mit dem Gleitgel und den Kondomen. Irgendwie schaffe ich es, mit den Zähnen die Plastikverpackung aufzureißen und mir mit leidlich zitternden Fingern eines davon überzurollen. Hastig trage ich mehr Gleitgel auf. 

„Es ist okay, Kermit.“ 

Mein Name ist nur ein Flüstern, und ich glaube kaum, dass er zugestimmt hat – bis er sich von mir wegrollt und auf dem Rücken ausstreckt. Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich lege die Hand auf seinen Bauch und spüre, wie sich die Muskeln darunter zusammenziehen. „So?“ 

„So.“

Ich hatte nicht erwartet... Ich weiß nicht, woher diese plötzliche Verlegenheit kommt, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. 

Peter greift an mir vorbei, nach einem Kondom und ich erinnere mich plötzlich an früher, an mein erstes Mal mit einem Mann. An eine Zeit vor AIDS, an das Gefühl zwischen Ekel und Triumph, als ich den Samen eines anderen Mannes schmeckte. Ich frage mich plötzlich, ob ich die gleiche Süße, die ich in Peters Haar gerochen habe, auch an ihm schmecken kann.

Er spreizt die Beine, zieht die Knie hoch und ich schiebe hastig eines der Kissen unter sein Gesäß. Ich kann in seiner Miene nicht lesen, er hat den rechten Arm über das Gesicht gelegt, während er sich mit den Fingern der linken Hand selbst streichelt. 

Fast unsicher positioniere ich mich zwischen seinen Beinen. 

„Jetzt“, kommt es gepresst von Peter. „Bevor ich...“ Seine Linke bewegt sich schneller und fast fühle ich mich versucht, ihn zu stoppen, seine Hand wegzustoßen. 

Ich greife unter ihn, ziehe seine Hüften auf meine Knie. Die Spitze meines Penis presst gegen Peters Anus und ich muss ein paar Mal tief Atem holen, um das ganze nicht sofort zu beenden, in dem ich jetzt gleich komme. „Alles okay?“, frage ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. 

Peter murmelt etwas, das ich nicht verstehe – nickt aber. 

Er ist eng und ich stoppe sofort, als ich sehe, wie sich seine Zähne in die Unterlippe graben. Sein Unterarm verdeckt noch immer die obere Hälfte seines Gesichts und ich finde es verstörend, seine Augen nicht sehen zu können. Meistens kann man in seinem Blick wie in einem Buch lesen. Beide Hände links und rechts von seinen Hüften flach auf das Bett gestützt, warte ich auf eine Reaktion. Erst als mein Kiefer schmerzt, wird mir klar, dass ich die Zähne zusammenbeiße, um mich unter Kontrolle zu halten und nicht einfach achtlos in ihn zu dringen. Ich bin mir der Art meiner Gefühle für Peter nicht sicher – aber ich weiß, ich will ihm nicht unnötig wehtun. 

Das Lockern der Muskeln, die mich so eng umschließen, ist genau, worauf ich gewartet habe. Und es ist das letzte, das ich weiß.

***

Später liegen wir zusammen auf dem Bett; Arme, Beine, alles lose ineinander verschlungen. „Hey, tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe.“ 

Peter dreht den Kopf herum, dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen, mit dem er so viele Herzen gewinnt, in den Augen ein träumerischer Ausdruck. „Oh yeah. Aber ich schätze, ich hatte es verdient.“

 

Ende


End file.
